


two flames

by boodied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, Free Verse, M/M, Not Shippy, Poetry, This is the only time i ever feel inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodied/pseuds/boodied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are two different flames; one is natural and the other, man-made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two flames

**Author's Note:**

> the only time i ever feel inspired honestly, because oikage in poetry form is my drug 
> 
> or commonly known as oikage, my sin. 
> 
> also i wonder if anyone can differentiate who's who because id probs be confused too 
> 
> its kinda an alternate thing. its tobes then oiks then tobes then oiks and u get the idea

•

He is nothing but a fire--  
Growing if untamed for too long;  
A force made by  
The desires of nature. 

He is nothing but a fire--  
A small glow on a candle,  
Created by friction and a matchstick,  
Melting wax with anger.

He is everything but peaceful--  
An unstoppable storm,  
Forcing forest fires with  
The flick of his hand.

He is everything but peaceful--  
Tipping small flames on wood,  
To burn brighter,  
To catch up to forest fires. 

He is a writhing monster--  
A tyrant, falling into despair  
With a broken sceptor in his hands  
As the earth cracks beneath him.

He is a writhing monster--  
A petulant man,  
Who tries to disperse taunting shadows  
With a ball in his hand.

They are two flames,  
Flickering and dying,  
Until they are submerged in the sea,  
Where they disappear into  
Smoke.

•


End file.
